


I can’t come to the phone right now

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Angst, Cormoran is a slight mess, Friendship, Gen, Just something I wrote randomly one night, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: Cormoran can’t come to the phone right now, please leave a message.





	I can’t come to the phone right now

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote in a few minutes late one night. I have a longer story nearly finished but I’m not sure when I’ll post it so I thought I’d throw this out there. It’s left pretty open so you can decided what’s going on with Cormoran. Enjoy! (Apologies for any errors, this is unbetaed)

“Don’t forget to buy milk and biscuits for the office. And we need tea bags for the clients. DON’T steal the ones in the blue tea caddy.”

“Oggy mate, what time do you want to meet for the match?”

“You won’t believe who I thought I saw sunning themselves on the beach. Mrs baseball bat.”

“Hi Stick, it’s me, Jack keeps asking me if you’re coming to his show. What shall I tell him? Call me back soon.”

“Corm! Reply to Nick.”

“It’s Wardle, I got that information you were after. I’ll come up to the office on Monday morning.”

“How’s the case going? We haven’t got great reception here so I might have missed your call.”

“Oggy! The usual time? Call me back mate or you owe me two drinks. You already owe me one and before you ask, you know why.”

“Stick, Jack is really looking forward to seeing you. It’s tonight, at 5pm. I can collect you at your office.”

“Corm, is everything alright? You left Nick looking like a right lemon sitting alone in the pub. Call one of us, yeah? We could have dinner tomorrow if you’re free. I’m cooking a roast (don’t worry, Nick is helping so it shouldn’t turn out like last time).”

“Missed you at the grave, how about a few cans tomorrow?”

“How’s the case going? I heard from Wardle, (No I didn’t ring him to spy on you, he thought our holiday was next week). He said the office was locked up when he went to talk to you. Everything alright? Call me, I’m just sitting around doing nothing here anyway.”

“Mum called me. She said your Aunt Joan wanted her to tell me that you were back home with them. Nick is jealous, said he’d rather be drinking cold beers with your Uncle Ted than at work. How long will you be in St. Mawes? It’s the long weekend next week, maybe Nick and I could visit? Call me.”

“Aunt Joan called me and said you were staying with them for a while. Is everything ok? I told Jack you were busy at work but that you’d take him to the cinema sometime soon. He wants to see that new superhero film. Call me Stick.”

“I stopped by the office last night but you weren’t there. Oi, Robin will go mad if she comes back and sees the office in that state. (Those locks of yours are too easy to pick Bunsen. Relax, I didn’t do any damage, locked the place back up before I left.”

“Oggy mate, you better have a six pack waiting for me! We’re on our way down. We’re staying with Ilsa’s mum, she’d love to see you. Why don’t you pop around to her (She’ll have made enough cake to feed an army), we should be there in another hour or two.”

“It’s Wardle, look do you want this or not? I sent Robin the info I got. Call me back.”

“Strike is everything alright? I called Ilsa and she said you’re in Cornwall(!) Why didn’t you tell me you were so near? I don’t think Matthew will want to take a trip to St. Mawes, he’s pretty comfortable here in St. Ives. Have fun with Ilsa and Nick. Talk soon, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I like the fact that I’ve left the ‘plot’ as it were up to the reader to decide. Has everything got too much for Strike (I am a huge fan of angsty Strike) and he needs some time to get away from everything? Or is mission ‘steal Robin away from Matthew’ in full swing. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
